Un Beso es como el agua salada
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Ichigo regresa de un ajetreado dia en el café... entra a su habitacion y encuentra algo inesperado ahora se pregunta "¿Por que los besos son como el agua salada?" Three-shot con dedicatoria a LinZu-chan
1. Rosas

Un beso es como el agua salada, bebes y tu sed aumenta

Con dedicatoria a LinZu-chan

Three-shot KxI

Disclaimer: No poseo TMM ni ninguno de sus personajes

* * *

><p>¡Ichigo! ¡Ten cuidado!- Antes de que la garra del Quimera anima la golpeara, Mint, envió una de sus flechas directo al entrecejo, miles de fragmentos de un cristal rojo empezaron a caer.<p>

Había dado en el blanco, todas despertaron de las alucinaciones.

La batalla de hoy se estaba desarrollando como de costumbre.

Kisshu soltaba una de sus Quimeras y ellas llegaban a detenerla, sin embargo nunca esperaron que la misma pudiera controlar su percepción de la realidad.

En otras palabras atrajo a las Mews a un mundo de ensueño, sin darse cuenta, habían dejado la pelea a un lado cuando cada una se encontró con su propia fantasía.

Mint había escapado del hechizo gracias a que alzo vuelo cuando se dio cuenta de lo mismo, la lógica la llevo a deducir que el poder de la Quimera no podría alcanzarla en el aire.

En cuanto a las demás, pues bien; Ichigo se encontraba sentada en el suelo, y frotándose contra una persona imaginaria, cual tierno gatito en compañía de su dueño; Pudding empezó a realizar sus típicas acrobacias, mas estas parecían dirigidas a un publico imaginario, Sakuro se había tirado al suelo, con el rostro surcado de lagrimas y por ultimo, Lettuce; se encontraba terriblemente roja y cada cierto tiempo soltaba una pequeña risa, como si disfrutara de la compañía de alguien.

Ahora, con todo el equipo libre de los poderes de la extraña y peluda Quimera, se disponían a lanzar el ataque final, juntando sus energías lograron desvanecer al terrible monstruo que las había atacado.

De la criatura blanca, alta y con enormes colmillos ahora solo quedaba un pequeño conejo, el cual se alejo en el acto.

¡Lo hicimos!- Exclamo feliz la líder de las Mews.- Gracias a ti, Mint- esta solo la ignoro y procedió su camino hacia el café. Estaba segura de que Ichigo necesitaría un poco de tiempo, después de todo había alguien que siempre insistía en despedirse de ella.

Koneko-chan- Al instante la joven volteo su rostro hacia su enemigo.

¿Que quieres Kish?- No le importo verse sola, al parecer las demás se habían adelantado.

Solo quiero decirte que si bien ganaron esta vez, su buena racha no durara para siempre. Nos veremos pronto, Kitty-cat- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y le sonrió de forma presuntuosa, antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

Con la energía renovada, después del coraje pasado, Ichigo empezó su retorno al café. Sin saber que un par de ojos dorados todavía seguían observándola.

*|*|*|*| Casa de Ichigo, después de su turno en Café |*|*|*|*

Soltando un suspiro, Ichigo, se dirigía a su casa de una alegre manera. El día de hoy Aoyama había ido a visitarla, después de tener que tratar con Kisshu una buena acción de su amor platónico era lo único que necesitaba para alegrarle el día.

Aun así no pudo evitar sentirse desconcertada cuando recordó la mirada que le habían lanzado las demás.

Mint parecía molesta de haber visto al pelinegro cerca de ella, como si desaprobara su comportamiento. Las demás simplemente habían ignorado su presencia.

Sentía como si le ocultaran algo, un secreto que si bien no era cuestión de vida o muerte, podría influenciar en su vida amorosa.

Desconocía del todo el por que del comportamiento de sus amigas, aun así reconocía que le agradaba el verse rodeada de esas atenciones.

La hacia sentirse especial.

Se acordó de la batalla de hoy y un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro… La alucinación que había tenido era una de Kisshu rascando sus orejas, tarareando una canción reconfortante y tomando sus labios por unos segundos. ¿Por qué no recordaba la sensación de sus labios?

Eso era algo que la extrañaba, el siempre le había robado besos, y aun así no recordaba el sentimiento de sentirse besada por el. Tal vez se debiera a que todos siempre habían sido demasiado rápidos.

Al llegar a su casa, observo que no había nadie en ella. Se dirigió a la nevera y se percato de una nota dejada por sus padres:

"_Ichigo_

_Tu padre y yo salimos a cenar, como recuerdas hoy es nuestro aniversario de "habernos conocido" por lo tanto esperamos que disfrutes de la cena que te dejamos preparada. Llegaremos bastante tarde. Por favor no nos esperes despierta._

_P.D._

_Dice tu padre que nada de chicos en nuestra ausencia_

_Atte. Tus padres"_

Se dispuso a hacer lo que se le había pedido, calentó su comida y luego de cenar subió a su habitación, lo que encontró ahí la tomó desprevenida.

Sobre su cama se encontraba un hermoso ramo de rosas, rojo carmín y atado con una cinta de satén color rosa. En una hoja cuidadosamente doblada se encontraba escrito, con una caligrafía impecable, lo siguiente:

_Los besos son como el agua salada…_

Un tanto confundida por el obsequio y, a la vez, por el extraño verso, decidió colocar el ramo en un jarrón junto a su ventana.

Después de todo, la luna siempre le agregaba un toque místico a todas las cosas.

Empezó a pensar en una continuación para el pequeño escrito, sin embargo no se le ocurría nada. Su mente continúo divagando a lo acontecido unos minutos antes de la batalla.

Había sido la primera en llegar al campo de batalla, no parecía que la Quimera hubiese hecho gran daño: parecía más bien un señuelo. Con la mirada empezó a buscar al autor de dicho acto, aunque no tenia que hacerlo, la marca en su pecho revelaba que era una creación de Kisshu.

Pronto su mirada se encontró con un par de orbes doradas, sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de que el la había besado hasta que sus labios se separaron.

Kisshu pasó su lengua por sus propios labios y de forma tierna, y picara a la vez, le dijo: -Te he extrañado, Kitty-cat-.

El rostro de Ichigo había adquirido un tono rojo profundo debido a la ira y, por que no, a la vergüenza.

¡Deja de hacer eso cada vez que te de la gana!- esas habían sido sus palabras, ahora que lo pensaba, sonaba estúpido. Por lo tanto entendía el por que de la risa de Kisshu justo antes de decirle: -Eres tan linda.-

Justo en ese momento habían llegado sus amigas, Kisshu se separo un poco de ella y con una voz seductora le dijo:

Es hora de comenzar la función, Ichigo. Déjate llevar, te voy a mostrar un dulce sueño, el deseo de tu corazón.- Justo en ese momento ella había caído presa de las alucinaciones, aun así la risa de Kisshu había sonado demasiado clara mientras añadía unas cuantas palabras a su antigua oración. –Muero por saber que es lo que tengo que hacer para ganar tu corazón, mi dulce gatita.

Ahora se preguntaba si habria habido alguna forma en la que Kisshu hubiera podido ver el contenido de su mente. El tan solo pensar en eso la hizo sentirse un poco mareada, seria mejor ir a dormir. Mañana averiguaría el nombre de su admirador e intentaría encontrar una respuesta coherente para el pequeño escrito.

* * *

><p>Ok espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado <strong>LinZu-chan<strong>

El próximo capi estará el miércoles

Será una historia de tres capítulos por favor disfrutala, si tienes alguna idea para ella dimela y yo la tomare en cuenta.

Bueno tu **me preguntaste** que como podias **publicar una historia**… lo primero que tienes que hacer es **crear tu cuenta**, en mi otra historia publicare como pero en serio el miércoles veras las dos actualizaciones.


	2. Deep blue

Linzu-chan!

Segundo capi y también esta la información publicada en mi otra historia

Disclaimer: TMM no me pertenece… cruel realidad T-T

* * *

><p>Ichigo se despertó con los rayos del sol calentando su rostro, se estiro perezosamente, como un gato, y echo un vistazo a su reloj. Sorprendentemente se había levantado temprano.<p>

Bajo a desayunar con un ritmo calmado, fue entonces cuando recordó la frase que se le había entregado el día anterior a través del delicado ramo que todavía reposaba en su habitación.

Mmm… ¿Mama? ¿Papa?- comenzó un tanto nerviosa- En… eto…-pensó rápidamente- literatura, me dejaron que concluyera un pequeño verso… pero, no supe como continuarlo… ¿Me podrían ayudar?

Por supuesto, cariño- La señora Momomiya le sirvió un plato de Hot-cakes y se sentó en frente de ella.

Bien, decía: Los besos son como el agua salada…- Mientras recitaba el verso, mantuvo su mirada firme en la mesa y, justo como esperaba su padre emitió un gran grito, demostrando su opinión.

¡Ni se te ocurra besar a ningún chico! Estas tareas de hoy en día son inaceptables… ¿Quieres que te diga en que se parecen?- veía a su padre cada vez mas asombrada, no creyó que reaccionara tan mal- ¡Dejan un mal sabor de boca! Eso es en lo único en lo que podrían parecerse, ¿Entiende señorita? ¡No quiero verte con ese inútil de Aoyama-kun!

¿Shintaro?- A pesar del tono dulce con que fue realizada esta pregunta ambos, padre e hija, sabían que no significaba nada bueno.

¿Me podrías explicar, el por que dejan un mal sabor deboca?- los ojos de la pelirroja se escondía peligrosamente detrás de su flequillo, casi se podían ver las llamas que se desprendían alrededor de ella por la furia. El moreno empezó a reír nerviosamente, estaba claro que no iba a poder escapar de esta. Ichigo aprovecho la oportunidad y se deslizo por la puerta hasta la salida, dejando atrás la pequeña disputa familiar.

Nya, creo que solo complique las cosas- caminaba hacia su escuela con una postura encorvada, todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo así que no tenia prisa.

El día transcurrió normalmente, entre suspiros y divagaciones. Sin importar lo mucho que se esforzó, no pudo prestar atención a sus clases y mucho menos encontrar alguna señal de su admirador secreto.

¿Ichigo?- la chica despertó de su ensueño solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos castaños que la miraban con cierta preocupación.- ¿Todo esta bien?

Por supuesto, Aoyama-kun- contesto de manera casi automática.

¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un helado conmigo?- habían estado caminando hacia sus casas como normalmente hacían por lo tanto esta pregunta tomo desprevenida a la Mew. Sin embargo, la idea de tomar un helado con el chico más popular de la escuela le encantaba.

¡Por supuesto, Aoyama-kun!-contesto a la pregunta con una amplia sonrisa y un leve sonrojo- Además el día de hoy no tengo que ir al café.

Entonces vayamos por aquí- Aoyama tomo su mano y la guio a través del parque. Ichigo se sorprendió, tanto por el gesto como al darse cuenta de que no había prestado atención en el camino, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había llegado al parque.

Por favor, sígueme. Mew Ichigo- Masaya se dirigió a Ichigo, con una sonrisa malvada y un raro resplandor en los ojos, ahora de un color azul frio, quien inmediatamente dejo de caminar ¿Cuándo se había enterado?

No podía respirar, Masaya la tomo por la cintura, sostuvo su rostro de manera brusca con una de sus manos e intento besarla.

|*|*|*|* En el café *|*|*|*|

Ryou, ¿Estas seguro de esto?- Mint parecía preocupada, el equipo Mew estaba teniendo una reunión sin su líder, esa fue la razón por la que Ichigo había obtenido un día libre.

Bastante, hasta que no encontremos la forma de derrotar a Deep Blue Ichigo no podrá saber la verdad- El rubio la miro de manera tranquila y desafiante a la vez.

Sin embargo- agrego la peli azul- No veo por que _ellos _están aquí- señalo a las tres figuras que descansaban en la parte mas alejada del sótano.

No me hagas repetirlo, pichoncito- Kisshu sonrió con altanería, sabía de sobra que la arrogante Mew poseía un genio casi igual de voluble que el de su gatita. Mint solo dio un respingo y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado.

Nosotros solo nos encontramos aquí para la eliminación de las amenazas- Pai exclamo en su mismo tono monótono y aburrido de siempre- Aunque eso signifique tener que trabajar con una especie tan primitiva como la de ustedes.

Sera mejor que dejen de pelear o no podremos hacer nada- Sakuro empezó a caminar hacia Keiichiro, se encontraba delante del monitor como siempre- Akasaka, ¿todavía no hay nada nuevo?- dijo mientras apoyaba su brazo en el respaldo de la silla, procurando leer los datos que se presentaban en la pantalla

Nada, por el momento.- Soltó un suspiro y se levanto de su asiento- Voy a necesitar la muestra de sangre de alguno de ustedes… creo que podría ayudarme a encontrar algunas debilidades o aptitudes de su raza.- Tomo una jeringa de una mesa de metal y se dirigió hacia los tres aliens.- ¿Algún voluntario?

No pienso hacerlo- exclamo Taruto desafiante

Taru-Taru tiene miedo, Na no da- Pudding empezó a reír alegremente mientras Tart trataba de frenarla.

Me niego a permitir que analicen mis puntos débiles, además de que no confió demasiado en ustedes, humanos- La mirada de Pai fue suficiente para darles a entender que no le daría un segundo pensamiento a su decisión.

Eso nos deja una sola opción.- Mint pareció divertirse con su comentario, Keiichiro comenzó a caminar hacia el extraterrestre de verde cabellera.

Si es necesario, lo hare.- con una cara de fastidio y la vista desviada, estiro su brazo hacia el castaño. Reteniendo un leve gemido a la hora de ser pinchado, pronto la jeringa se lleno de un brillante color rojo.

Con esto será suficiente.- Después de retirar la aguja de su lugar, Keiichiro, la coloco en una base. Esta tenia un sistema de análisis bastante rapido, segundos después de haber colocado el líquido de color rubí, se dejaron ver en el monitor los datos obtenidos.

He…- Ryou sonrió ampliamente ante los resultados obtenidos- parece ser que su raza no es tan indestructible que digamos, hay varias sustancias en el planeta que su ADN no tolera, fácilmente puedo desarrollar un arma para derrotarlos.

No abuses, rubiecita- Kisshu exclamo entre dientes con los brazos cruzados, mostrando una cara de verdadero disgusto.- Podría destruirte aquí y ahorita.

Shi-Shirogane… ¿eso significa que ya podemos hablar con Ichigo?- A pesar de su timidez, Lettuce dirigió su mirada a los demás mientras hacia su pregunta.

Si, será mejor que la informemos cuanto antes… tendremos que decirle que Masaya Aoyama es…- de pronto el cuarto se ilumino con una luz roja.

ALERTA… ALERTA…ALERTA

El sonido provenía del computador y mostraba una fuerte señal de energía proveniente del parque central.

Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- Sin esperar a que le informaran que estaba pasando, el ojiambar desapareció de la habitación. La preocupación era visible en su rostro.

¡Chicas, vayan pronto al parque! ¡Ichigo esta en problemas!- Después de analizar la información por un breve momento, Ryou les impartió las ordenes esperadas.

*|*|*|*| Parque|*|*|*|*

A-Aoyama-kun, ¡detente!-justo antes de poder ser forzada a besarlo, ella logro zafarse de su agarre, con un golpe en el abdomen.- ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- su voz contenía un timbre de enojo combinado con el miedo y la preocupación.

Que tierna resultaste ser.- El rostro de Aoyama permanecía impasible, una actitud fría y soberbia era todo lo que el transmitía en este momento. Ichigo observo como el chico de tez morena empezó a adquirir un tono cada vez mas pálido, su cabello creció y se oscureció, mientras era movido por el helado viento que comenzaba a soplar. Por ultimo, con un gran halo de luz, su usual vestimenta cambio a una larga gabardina azul rey, la cual envolvía por completo su cuerpo.

O tal vez…- exclamo con una voz gélida y cortante- solo eres mas tonta de lo que creí.- al terminar de decir esto, lanzo una cruel carcajada y de la nada hizo aparecer una larga espada. "_Es igual a la que usa el caballero azul" _la verdad la golpeo de repente_ "¡Aoyama es el caballero azul! Y también…" _– Deep Blue.- susurro en estado de shock

Bueno, puede ser que no estés completamente perdida.- La pálida figura le dirigió una sonrisa cínica y alzando su espada por sobre su cabeza exclamo- ¡Muere, Mew Ichigo!

* * *

><p>Jajajaja<p>

Soy mala ¬-¬

Ok lamento el retraso pero, digamos que tenía demasiada tarea

Sin embargo en mi compu son las 11:58 pm

Eso significa que técnicamente si subí en día miércoles


	3. Realidad

Un beso es como el agua salada

Three-shot dedicado a Linzu-chan

Disclaimer: TMM no me pertenece

* * *

><p>¡Ribon Mint Echo!- antes de que la espada hiciera contacto con su cuerpo una flecha logro desviarla, seguidamente un chorro de agua lo separo de su presa.<p>

Ichigo sentía que al mundo le daba vueltas, pronto supo la razón, Kisshu se había teletransportado con ella en brazos, aprovechando la distracción de Deep Blue.

Kitty-cat, en serio que eres un gato negro de mala suerte…- empezó a decir mientras la depositaba en el suelo quedando ella en una posición sentada- Sin embargo en lugar de transmitirla, te la quedas- su sonrisa se expandió cínicamente, ella desvio su mirada avergonzada y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba con los demás.

Tengo que irme, dulzura. Pero recuerda que el espectáculo es en vivo y en directo, acaba de comenzar y ahora todos somos participes de el- después de esto le guiño un ojo, a pesar de que quería demostrar altanería, la pelirroja, logro escuchar cierto tono de cuidado en sus palabras.

Subitamente sintió dos calidos brazos alrededor de ella, su rostro se encontraba comodamente ubicado en su amplio torso, antes de dejarla ir, deposito un suave beso en su frente después de soltar un ligero suspiro se acerco a su oído y, con un suave susurro, le dio a conocer un verso ya escuchado:

"_Los besos son como el agua salada"_

Sin decir mas se teletransporto, dejándola completamente desconcertada y con los labios ligeramente separados.

Se encontraba en estado de shock. ¡Kisshu la había salvado! Y no solo eso, también había sido el quien le había regalado el ramo de rosas, su admirador secreto.

¡Ichigo! ¿Qué estas haciendo? Tienes que transformarte- El grito de su compañera de batalla, Mint, la hizo volver a la realidad. Por el momento Deep Blue había sido atapado por e látigo de Mew Zakuro, el mismo cubría sus ojos impidiendo su vista hacia el entorno. La joven sabia que debía darse prisa, rápidamente poso su medallón debajo de sus labios y con un halo de luz rosa se transformo en la defensora de la tierra con orejas de gato que desde hace algún tiempo había sido.

Cuando estaba apuntando su arma hacia Deep Blue algo llamo su atención, de la nada apareció una figura de verde cabellera, la cual con gran precisión y sagacidad corto la cinta que lo mantenía a merced de la Mew Lobo.

Al momento de verse libre lo primero que el malvado ser pudo distinguir fue a su subordinado, arrodillado frente a él y con la cabeza baja.

Deep Blue-sama- empezó a recitar el peli verde- es un placer para mi el darle la bienvenida al planeta azul; la hora ha llegado.-Con una mirada peligrosa, alzo la vista y sonrió de forma perversa hacia Deep Blue.

Solo ordene y yo cumpliré- Deep Blue cerro sus ojos y sonrió triunfalmente; al instante aparecieron Tart y Pai detrás de Kisshu, imitando su posición.

Deep Blue-sama- sus palabras transmitían un sentimiento de respeto y absoluta obediencia.

Ichigo se sorprendió ¿Cómo podía? Después de haberla abrazado, de haberla rescatado y de haberla besado… ahora, simplemente ¿La abandonaba? ¿De verdad le era tan sencillo ponerse a las órdenes de ese ser tan despreciable?

_"No te perdonare"_ pensó de forma molesta _"Hizo que mi corazón se confundiera, que dudara de mis ideales, de mis propios sentimientos y aun así es capaz de darme la espalda ¡Jamás lo perdonare!"_

¡Nunca lo hare! ¡No te perdonare!- la ira era tangible en cada una de sus palabras, todos centraron su atención en ella, sin duda creían que las palabras llenas de reproche se dirigían al Amo del trió alienígena, el emperador del mal. Solo una persona era capaz de identificar al verdadero receptor de la explosión emocional de la pelirosa, la misma persona a la que iban dirigidas sus crueles palabras. Finalmente, Deep Blue, dicto sus órdenes.

Mátenlas, desaten el terror en todo este asqueroso planeta. Destruyan cada patética vida humana, cualquier apestosa forma de vida y yo… les daré aquello por lo que han estado luchando- la voz del dios denotaba su sentimiento de superioridad, las palabras habían salido de sus labios de una forma tanto precisa como amenazante. Su voz era de hielo al igual que su mirada, clavándose directamente en las tres figuras que tenia delante de el, esperaba su respuesta a pesar de que sabia que no hacia falta.

Kisshu se alzo lentamente, levanto moderadamente sus manos hacia sus costados y convoco a sus Sais; están habían desaparecido mientras hablaba con Deep Blue, Taruto empezó a flotar, cruzo sus piernas y empezó a girar su arma en uno de sus dedos: su cara demostraba una oscura diversión, Por ultimo, Pai se limito a cruzar sus brazos con un rostro inexpresivo y al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros dio a conocer su respuesta.

Como ordene, Deep Blue-sama-. Con un grito de batalla se lanzaron hacia sus oponentes, mientras tanto Deep Blue desaparecía en la nave que recién había convocado.

Kisshu comenzó su danza de espadas, dirigiendo sus ataques hacia la mew de azulados cabellos, sus movimientos sincronizados solo podían describirse de una manera, se trataba de una coreografía de vida o muerte en la que el primer bailarín corría el riesgo de perder la vida. Taruto emprendió su ataque contra la más pequeña de las mews aunque con la rapidez y agilidad de sus movimientos era bastante difícil que él lograra siquiera acercarse a su objetivo. Pai por el contrario no se había enfocado en esos miembros del equipo que el consideraba "débiles" de naturaleza y espíritu, sus ataques tenían el objetivo de debilitar a la feroz luchadora de ojos color malva, cada ataque era preciso, rudo y mortal, sin embargo les era relativamente sencillo esquivar los ataques del contrario, el fuego de la determinación brillaba en ambos pares de ojos, cada quien tenia un objetivo, cada uno tenia una batalla que ganar.

Ichigo se sintió un tanto confundida cuando vio que Lettuce corría hacia ella en su traje de batalla, pareciera como si el ayudar a sus amigas fuera una cosa de segundo plano.

¡Ichigo-san! Necesitamos entrar a la nave, las demás se encargaran de mantenerlos a raya- la voz de Lettuce denotaba una seguridad pocas veces vista en ella.- Por favor, adelántate. Yo iré al café, Shirogane-san dijo que el tenia algo que podría ayudarnos. Volveré lo más pronto posible.

Hai, hare lo que me pides y… cuídate- con la destreza de un gato, la joven de ojos rosados, salto directo a la nave, no había nadie que le impidiera el paso, todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados tratando de repeler los ataques que se les eran lanzados. Tenia que llegar, era su deber salvar la vida de Aoyama-kun, el destruir a Deep Blue y estaba claro que si tenia que destruir a Aoyama en el proceso, ese seria un precio a pagar por la salvación de la tierra.

"_Si ella va sola, morirá. Me veré como el mas grande de los traidores, pero hare hasta lo imposible por salvar su vida"_

Con un brusco movimiento, Kisshu, barrio los pies de la mew azul al tiempo que con un golpe en el abdomen la mandaba directo a un amplio árbol que había cerca de ahí. Moviendo delicadamente su muñeca convoco a uno de los predacitos con los cuales solía crear los monstruos mas fuertes he inimaginables, después de lanzar el grito con el que solía activar la fusión del mismo junto con un espíritu sucedió lo ya previsto. Cuando la brillante y blanca luz desapareció, Mint, empezó a sentir una presión en su cintura, la cual la mantenía unida con mayor firmeza al tronco del inmenso roble, abrió lentamente los ojos y se quedo sin aliento. Frente a ella se encontraba una enorme Quimera, largos tentáculos conformaban sus extremidades, ojos esmeralda con una mezcla heterogénea de negro y café, la viscosidad de su piel era visible a metros de distancia y de su largo hocico, con forma de pico de calamar, emanaba un fétido hedor, el cual solo era opacado por la agudeza de los chillidos que emitía.

Todos detuvieron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, la sorpresa era tangible en cada rostro, tanto Mews como aliens se encontraban desconcertados ante la súbita acción del joven ojiambar.

¡Pai! ¡Taruto! Ustedes saben que hacer.- al momento de decir esto se encontraba de espaldas, flotaba alrededor de unos seis metros sobre el suelo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y dictando su sentencia de una forma que daba a entender que la oposición no era una opción.- Yo me encargare de darle su merecido a ese gatito tan travieso- al terminar de decir esto, impulso su cuerpo en el aire y empezó a hacer su camino hacia la nave, la determinación era notable en sus orbes doradas.

"_Aoyama-kun, no, Deep Blue. __Voy hacia ti" _Pensamientos llenos de ira invadían la cabeza de la pelirosa, sentía el poder fluir por sus venas, cada segundo que pasaba se hacia mas y mas fuerte al grado de querer se expulsado de un solo golpe, lejos de ella.

Continuo caminando por el largo pasillo alfombrado, una tenue luz es todo lo que allí existe, sin embargo gracias a su felina vista ella es capaz de seguir. El poder del mew aqua la llamaba, como una brújula, indicándole el camino correcto. Su determinación aumentaba conforme avanzaba, tenia que llegar a él, al maldito que había convocado a aquel insufrible alienígena que se había aprovechado de ella y de sus sentimientos.

Su corazón estaba dolido, deseaba descargar toda esa energía, esa furia ciega, y no se le ocurría una mejor forma de emplearla que mediante la salvación de la tierra. Empezó a subir las escaleras, cada paso que daba la acercaba a su objetivo.

R-Ryou- Lettuce entro al laboratorio de forma jadeante y sudorosa- Vengo por el arma, la batalla ya ha comenzado.

Espera un momento Lettuce- El rubio vertía distintos líquidos y sustancias en un gran vaso de precipitado, de vez en cuando dejaba a un lado los tubos para consultar y hacer apuntes en una pequeña libreta ubicada sobre la mesa- En un momento estará listo

Ryou- Keiichiro entro precipitadamente a través de las puertas dobles que separaban al laboratorio de la sala de controles- Tenemos un gran problema.

¿Qué paso?- su contestación fue rápida, no entendía el por que del tono de voz que había usado su compañero, el cual sonaba preocupado. ¿Acaso su plan había sido descubierto?

Las chicas acaban de enviar una señal de alarma… la batalla es intensa- hizo una ligera pausa, y continuo con la vista clavada en las frías gemas azules del rubio- Hemos sido traicionados- le perplejidad se instalo en el rostro de Ryou mientras que Lettuce luchaba por conseguir que el aire continuara su curso a través de sus pulmones.- Kisshu libero un anima Quimera, ahora Taruto y Pai combaten ferozmente contra las chicas, Mint ha sido inmovilizada y desconocemos el estado actual de Ichigo

"_Escucho su suave voz, pregunta ¿Por qué? Mi tierno gatito, siempre tan optimista, Desea salvar la vida del terrícola también. Esperare hasta el momento oportuno y entonces atacare, solo uno sobrevivirá, discúlpame mi precioso Neko-chan"_

Kyaaaaa- Ichigo volvió a impactarse contra el muro, esta era la tercera vez. Por el momento, había intentado llegar a Aoyama, hablar con el. Sin embargo parecía ser que las palabras no llegaban a el. Deep Blue volvió a atacarla, aprovechando su falta de atención, con uno de sus potentes rayos.

A-Aoyama-kun- su mirada se centro en la figura azul que se alzaba orgullosa delante de ella, empezó a reírse de ella, de su patética existencia humana.

¿Te digo una cosa?- exclamo con una gélida mirada- Tu podrías salvar tu vida- arrastraba las palabras, con voz profunda, mientras comenzaba a rodearla, deteniéndose detrás de ella. Tomo sus hombros entre sus garras y con una voz suave y autoritaria, susurro en su oído- Si me juras lealtad y permaneces a mi lado como una leal mascota.

Ichigo amplio su mirada, ¿De verdad le estaba sugiriendo eso?

Antes de poder responder a sus palabras, escucho el suave timbre una voz masculina en su cabeza.

"_Gana tiempo, es necesario"_

"_¿Por que estas aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mi?" _un ligero temblor se extendió por su espalda.

"_Confía en que todo saldrá bien, solo intenta seguir su juego"_

¿Cómo funcionaria?- a pesar de no conocer la razón por la cual ella le creía, o incluso el por que él había decidido ayudarla, decidió hacer lo que le pedía. No tenía nada que perder con solo intentarlo.

Tu solo tendrías que hacer lo que te pido- una sonrisa empezó a expandirse por el rostro de aquel ser- Por el momento solo te pediré una cosa, deseo la muerte de las mew mews… por tus manos.

¿Eso seria todo? Parece bastante sencillo- la mirada ausente que mantenía era solo una forma de sostener su fachada. La idea de asesinar a sus amigas la repugnaba.

No- empezó a decir nuevamente.- Eso no es todo, también requiero que tomes la vida de los tres patéticos seres que dicen ser mis seguidores… en especial la de ese inútil enamorado de Kisshu.

Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el centro del salón, cada paso retumbaba en su mente, lentamente se abrían paso en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué deseaba eso?

No se por que creyeron que podían engañarme- continuo con su discurso- Me parece totalmente inútil, si te estoy perdonando la vida es por una sencilla razón.- la observo directamente a los ojos, escrutando en su mirada cualquier rastro de sorpresa, no obstante lo único que encontró fue un gran sentimiento de duda- Tu no sabias nada. Nada acerca de sus planes de su secreta alianza. De la forma en la que ellos planeaban eliminarme y junto conmigo a tu adorado Aoyama-kun.

No quiero- la voz sono firme, sin el temblor que Deep Blue esperaba escuchar- ¡No lo hare! No traicionare a mis amigos solo por ti, si lo que dices es verdad entonces eso significa que Kisshu y los demás también están de mi parte.

Es una lastima, tendrás que morir junto con el resto- con un enorme salto, atravesó la habitación, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo empezó a correr hacia la joven, quien convocando a su Strawberry Bell salió de su camino. El hombre dio vuelta sobre sus pies, intentando conectar la piel del torso juvenil con el filo de su espada, Ichigo logro detenerla justo a tiempo, usando su arma como interceptor. Atenta a los ataques que le eran enviados, Ichigo también empezó a responderlos. Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más adolorido, nunca había enfrentado a alguien que estuviera tan dispuesto a acabar con ella. El destello de unas orbes doradas paso por su mente _"El nunca mostro tal deseo, siempre se retiraba, cuando podría haber terminado el trabajo fácilmente"_

Su mente distraída la traiciono, Deep Blue consiguió unir su carne con su espada justo en su costilla izquierda. Cayó directo al suelo, debilitada por la rápida perdida de sangre. El ser de ojos azules la observo detenidamente antes de alzar su espada, el golpe final se acercaba, Ichigo cerro sus ojos, resignada, no podía moverse había fallado.

Sinceramente no se como pudiste destruir la voluntad de mi mejor guerrero, eres solo otro humano patético- justo cuando bajo el arma, directamente hacia su cuello. Ella alcanzo a escuchar un grito ensordecedor, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio caer a Deep Blue frente a ella.

Justo a tiempo, Mew Lettuce- su sorpresa aumento, frente a ella se alzaba una pálida figura de cabellos verde bosque y ojos ambarinos. En sus manos se encontraba un dispositivo bastante parecido a una pistola, en la boquilla del mismo se podía apreciar un liquido rosa fosforescente. Seguidamente sus ojos viajaron hacia su tímida amiga, estaba recostada en el suelo, al parecer había sido tanta su desesperación por llegar a ella que había corrido hasta alcanzar su límite.

Lo último que pudo reconocer fue el rostro preocupado de Kisshu inclinarse sobre ella, su vista se nublo y cayó directamente en la inconsciencia.

"_¿Donde estoy? ¿A dónde se han ido todos?" _Ichigo se vio a si misma envuelta por una blanca bruma, a lo lejos distinguió una figura masculina. Inmediatamente se dirigió a ella, y cuando lo tuvo de frente retrocedió algunos pasos a causa de la impresión.

M-Masaya- cubrió su boca, esto tenía que ser una broma. Sin embargo el la miro de forma sonriente, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a hablar.

Ichigo, solo vengo a despedirme. Te agradezco por el tiempo que pasammos juntos y deseo que seas feliz. Se que has encontrado a la persona con la que deseas pasar el resto de tu vida y por tanto te deseo la mejor de las suertes.- sin decir mas desapareció con una suave brisa.

La persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de m vida- repitió en un susurro apenas audible, fue entonces cuando un gran ventarron surgió de la nada, llevando color al blanco paraje, un color profundo y reluciente como la mas bella esmeralda, tiñendo las corrientes de aire que se avecinaban alrededor de ella, alzando levemente su blanco vestido. Entonces la vio, la figura de un hombre varios metros mas adelante, intento llegar hacia ella, sin embargo el viento le impedía moverse de su posición. El contorno de la figura le dijo todo lo que quería saber, solo había una persona que poseía esas orejas tan peculiares y que al mismo tiempo lograba hacer latir su corazón a mil por hora.

Kisshu- la pelirroja empezó a revolverse entre las sabanas, abrió sus ojos cuidadosamente y se encontró con una mano pálida entrelazada con la suya, al seguir con la vista el camino de este se percato del alíen que dormía tranquilamente, se encontraba sentado en una silla y su única comodidad era el tener su cabeza reposando en el suave colchón de la blanca habitación. Un pequeño rubor llego hasta sus mejillas, observo su cara, tan tranquila y llena de paz que pensó que podría quedarse a observarla por siempre.

Sin duda se sintió nerviosa cuando observo que empezaba a despertar, esperaba que no fuera su culpa. Kisshu lentamente abrió los ojos, soltó un ligero bostezo y poco después reunió su mirada con la de la desconcertada chica.

Koneko-chan- exclamo feliz de verla despierta- realmente eres una dormilona, no has despertado desde ayer en la tarde- sonrió de manera habitual, era obvio que estaba intentando sacarla de sus cabales, sin embargo lo que hizo Ichigo lo sorprendió.

La joven tomo bruscamente el cuello de su camiseta y lo beso. Al principio sus ojos se mostraron llenos de sorpresa, la parte lógica pronto cedió y fue cuando poso sus manos alrededor de su cintura, estrechando su cuerpo con el de él. Cerro los ojos lentamente y empezó a mover sus labios con suaves movimientos, intento transmitirle sus sentimientos a través de el.

Le era difícil imaginar una vida sin ella y haría lo imposible por que eso jamás sucediera. Ichigo fue la que corto el beso, lentamente se separo de el y con apenas una bocanada de aire volvió a conectar ambos pares de labios.

Siempre había escuchado que la única manera de conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de alguien era a través de un beso, si eso era verdad entonces los sentimientos de Kisshu debían ser demasiado intensos, cada beso la sacaba de orbita, eran adictivos. Necesitaba calmar la sed que tenía de ellos y a pesar de seguir rozando sus labios cada vez más intensamente y con mayor frecuencia, esa sed no lograba apagarse.

Kisshu- susurro en contra de sus labios. Ambos continuaban abrazados y con los parpados cerrados en un cómodo silencio, su compañero simplemente soltó un ligero gemido, dándole a entender que tenia su atención.- Ya se por que los besos son como el agua salada… por que cuando bebes de ella, tu sed continua aumentando.

Entonces- respondió el peli verde acortando la distancia entre sus bocas hasta ser casi inexistente- Es mi deber intentar saciar tu sed, después de todo el océano es inmenso, al igual que el amor que siento por ti.- sin decir mas, volvió a besarla.

Nunca se separaría de ella. Si bien era verdad que tendría que regresar a su planeta para llevar el Mew Aqua, estaba seguro de que con un poco de perseverancia lograría convencerla de acompañarlo. Sonrió traviesamente en el beso, seria mejor que su gatita tuviera cuidado, había caído en su mar y al parecer, era bastante fácil ahogarse en el.

* * *

><p>Y esto llego a su fin …<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, solo tengo una cosa mas que decir

¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAISUKE SAKAGUCHI!

*Abrazando a Kish* así es, hoy es el cumpleaños del Seiyuu de Kisshu-sama… para aquellas que no lo sepan, un seiyuu es un actor de doblaje en Japón.  
>Es decir gracias a el es que Kisshu-sama tiene voz en el anime original.<p> 


End file.
